


Her Embrace

by infiniteGem



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteGem/pseuds/infiniteGem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His head droops onto her collarbone as she climbs onto his lap, and he breathes her in and thinks that this, this right here is the best thing in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This one was born out of boredom for the Buckynasties gc who had no idea how to react, bless.
> 
> I'm posting these twitter gc ficlets firstly, because people asking for what I write on twitter, which I'm very humbled by, and secondly, because I feel guilty for not uploading the many prompts and WIPs I've been steadily completing with the little time I have.
> 
> Note: I posted this raw and unedited. What you'll be reading is directly what I write in the group chats which I may edit properly when I'm less busy.
> 
> Alright, read on and let me know what you think!

Bucky is so enraptured by her he can't even articulate

She'll drag a hand through his hair and claw down his spine and make him shiver and groan and everything he wants to say, about her being a dream, every emotion he is feeling, about how much he wants this, her, about how lucky he feels, about how glad he is to feel at all (because of her, thanks to her) is reduced to a broken whine of "please"

And it's all worth it when she smiles

She doesn't succumb though. A simple please could never sway Nat let alone the Black Widow.

She's ruthless, reducing him to reaching the pinnacle of pleasure, the vibrator against his prostate, the head of his cock in her hands, unable to come, the pressure held back by the cockring driving him to move mindlessly in an effort to find release, his nipples and ass red from the paddle hanging from her hip

He always loved her Black Widow outfit, but now, with the belt around her naked hips, paddle and other toys hanging from it, she looked more powerful than ever. She didn't need her combat-wear to remind him of who she was.

And its only until he's flushed from the crown of his head to his toes and fingers does Nat click her tongue, eyes roving over him appreciatively, her tongue wetting her lips and her body moving over him in a way that promises everything he wants, finally:

Her.

His head droops onto her collarbone as she climbs onto his lap, and he breathes her in and thinks that this, this right here is the _best_ thing in his life

Nat pulls his head up with both her palms hot against his cheeks, and presses his forehead to hers.

"You've been beautiful for me, Золотце," his body thrums with the endearment, his heart ricocheting and making him feel light headed, "I think it's time to end this. Would you like me to end this?" She asks.

She asks. Even when he has him at her whim. Even when he thinks he couldn't tell her no, she asks.

And he knows. If he ever wanted to stop, if he ever made that choice, that decision, she'd stop it all.

 _He_ is her first priority.

Just like _she_ is _his_.

He doesn't want it to 'end'. He loves it here, surrounded completely by Nat (though his cock is quick to remind him that he's not _really_ yet), completely at her mercy. Something that would have had him recoiling before he has learnt to embrace wholeheartedly.

This woman. This glorious person. She is the only one he'd give himself to. Wholly. Singularly. Completely.

A distant part of him remembers how cautious Nat was when they first began this. While he was simply worried about letting go, Nat had a million reasons not to do it, from his mental state to it simply being a part of her training and something she would never want to inflict on him.

They worked through each of their insecurities, their worries... until now.

"Please," he begs again (and again and again)

She pecks his nose, eyes still on his, green so rich he's lost, forehead pressed against his, and she positions his cock for her to slip onto.

The attention his cock had gotten had been minimal, a strategic move he knows, for him to be struck dumb by the sheer heat and envelopment of being inside of the woman he loves.

And he is.

His mouth hangs open in a silent cry, the groan stuck in his throat, tears burning hot behind his eyelids at the abundance of sensation. The feeling is intense and he blinks the wetness away to look at Nat.

Her eyes are closed, teeth sinking into her full lips and her head bowed back, chest heaving and breasts blushing red.

He can't help but bow forward to take a nipple between his lips, relishing in the way her breathing gets heavier. If he did this earlier he'd be punished spectacularly (and a part of him wants the paddle on his ass again, wanting to make this go on despite her promise to take them to completion.)

Nat moans, " _good boy,_ " as she begins to move, raising her hips, pivoting and thrusting, chasing her own pleasure.

And it's a sight and Bucky could cum, over and over just watching her.

He's lost in the image of her when the buckle around his balls is undone and suddenly the pressure is there, his balls tight to bursting and he cries out as he meets Nat's thrusts with his own until he lets go, floods inside her and whites out, distantly aware of Nat's own orgasmic groan and the way his body shakes and shakes  _and shakes_.

His senses are sluggish as he blinks back into awareness back slowly, and it's to a french lullaby that Nat made their own. She sighs it into his ear, her hands kneading over his muscles, nails spiking the nerves on his scalp.

"I love you," he thinks he tells her.

"You're loved," he thinks she replies as he lets himself fall into sleep within Nat's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Hit me up on twitter: @infinityygem


End file.
